Episode 010
Teikoku's Spy! (帝国のスパイ！/ Teikoku no supai!) is the 10th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Raimon Junior High is looking stronger than ever, but so are the forces against them. But so desperate are their enemies to stop them from succeeding at any cost, they cross the line and unwittingly expose themselves! Plot Endou, a few of the Raimon eleven members and Domon are walking home from school, then stop by at Rairaiken for a bite. Domon says he has to go off back home, but he stops half way through and walks in an ally. He starts to mutter something through his phone. After his chat, he starts to feel dazed and guilty and almost gets run over by a truck. Aki meets him on the way back and mentions "Ichinose " in her tiny conversation with him. The next day, Domon heads off to the Raimon soccer clubhouse to take each of the members' training results from the Inakabri Training center. He hesitates to take it, but then decides not to, because of the feeling of guilt. On the way back to his class, he notices Fuyukai with buckets in the garage where all of Raimon's buses are parked. He confronts Fuyukai and realizes that Fuyukai has set a trap on the bus they are going to with the tiny clue saying 'Don't go on the bus that day'. Domon calls Kidou to meet him somewhere. Kidou expects Domon to have the training center results, but instead finds that Domon doesn't even have them with him. Then Domon tells Kidou about Kageyama ordering Fuyukai to lay a trap on the bus, something that Kidou doesn't know. Later Haruna is wandering around to find Domon, and finds Kidou instead, revealing that they are both siblings. At Kidou's house, he and his father have a tiny talk about Haruna, Kidou mostly staying quiet since his confrontation with her. Endou and his team later goes to Natsumi 's dad's office, then to find Natsumi with a letter by Domon, admitting everything about Fuyukai, etc. They go to confront Fuyukai at the garage, and Natsumi officially fires him as a teacher here, but then reveals to everyone that the letter was written by Domon, and that he was a spy for Teikoku. Domon runs off to the riverbank, and Aki follows after him. They have a short talk, but then it's interrupted, as Endou invites Domon to practice with him, forgiving him despite Domon formerly being a Teikoku's spy. Later Natsumi reveals bad news, now that Raimon does not have a coach, they might not be able to participate in the finals of the Football Frontier Kanto region tournament. Major Events *Otonashi Haruna is revealed to be Kidou's sister *Domon and Fuyukai are revealed to be spies from Teikoku *Fuyukai is fired from his job as Raimon's coach Proverb Mamoru If we win, we'll go for the Nationals! If we lose we'll go for the Nationals! No matter what, we'll go for the Nationals! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes